Erotic Encounters or Bird Watching Surprises
by Irishlass18
Summary: It started out as a routine assignment but quickly descended into a crazy act of voyeurism-how was she supposed to know Professors Grey and Summers liked to fu-have sex in the woods-witnessed with a guy she barely is led to an even crazier intimate encounter that she knew she wouldn't recover from any time soon, if she even wanted to.Oneshot,pure smut,very risque.OC/WW,JG/SS


_I've taken a few liberties in this. For one: Angel is attending Xavier's school as a teenager, there are regular classes at the school and not just mutant friendly ones, and I own the OC Evie. Also, Jean and Scott are together in this. There is some toy usage, some backdoor action, and major voyeurism: be forewarned._

* * *

"All right everyone pair up!" The sound of shuffling on dry leaves immediately followed the yelled demand. "You and your partner have an hour to locate over fifty percent of the birds on your papers. Meet back here at, oh let's say, three-ish. Everyone got a partner?"

She didn't bother looking up. She knew that she'd be the last one to find a partner. All the "cheerleaders" who'd joined the class thinking that "avian watching" entailed checking out hot pilots were clustered together, still oblivious to the fact that five could not be divided evenly—though she'd personally be happy to help with that algebraic dilemma. The "geeks" were paired together and already marching off into the thick undergrowth around them—obviously not acquainted with what poison ivy looked like and how to avoid it. The "jocks" were, for the most part, paired up and simultaneously boasting over who'd beat who in number of birds sighted in addition to the ever present shoving and punching that usually accompanied over-testosteroned teenaged boys.

"Hey," her head snapped up when she felt more than heard the voice near her ear, the warm breath sliding across her overly sensitive skin like an unexpected caress, "do you have a partner?" She blinked at him a few times, confusion clearly written on her face. "I mean, would you like to be my partner?" He asked again, his smile easy and casual.

She'd noticed him a few times before though had had yet to actually talk to him. With his sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin he looked like a surfer but talked more intelligently than any she'd ever met. He was the transfer student and hadn't really been absorbed into any set clique as of yet. As far as she knew, he'd been personable and polite with all types, including the "special bus" kids who got on everyone's nerves with just how far out they tended to be with their needs or demands.

"Oh," she managed to close the mouth that'd begun to gape, much to her dismay, "um, sure." He smiled and she found her lips tugging slightly in response. "This way?" she gestured over her shoulder.

He looked past her, noticed the deer trail that she'd been hiding behind her—she hadn't wanted any of the other nitwits scaring away the birds that most likely perched along the more secluded trail—and gave her a wink and a nod. She felt a blush creep up into her cheeks and ducked her head quickly, using the cover of gathering her pencil and notebook and double checking her binoculars to disguise it.

"I'm Warren, by the way," he spoke up after she'd begun to lead them away from where their teacher now sat playing on his phone, "you're Evie right?"

She nodded, smiling to herself over the fact that he'd known her name. Usually people overlooked her. Not that she was ugly or horribly awkward, though yes she was awkward when she found herself interested in someone. She just didn't speak unless she had something to say, she didn't effuse copious amounts of personality and energy whenever she came into a room, and she didn't put up with teenage bullshit. She was average looking with her long, brown hair and relatively fair skin; she wasn't overly tall but most definitely not short, and she was active enough—though she knew she could/should probably squeeze in more workouts between school and work. Her most distinguishing feature was most likely her eyes: one amber iris and one blue. She'd been compared to David Bowie by the teachers—sadly the students didn't usually know who he was—and found that when people talked to her they often darted back and forth between her eyes—most amusing to watch actually.

"So you like birds?" Warren spoke up from close behind her and she shivered from the memory of his breath on her skin.

"I guess. I like the quiet and I like the low work load." She glanced over her shoulder and found his eyes directed below her back. He looked up quickly though and smiled. She tilted her head to the side then blushed and looked forward again. He'd been checking out her ass. Not really accustomed to catching someone in the act, most especially not with her as the recipient, she acted as if nothing happened.

"Yeah, my dad and I usually go birding in some crazy, remote place once a year. That's about the only time I really get to see him so I guess I fell into this in my anguished efforts to remain close with my emotionally distant father." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice and tried to bite back her chuckle. "Oh no, please do laugh. It actually is rather amusing. What's even better is that I go and get a manicure once a month with my mother, again in my desperate efforts to comfort her in her loneliness."

"Well aren't you just an angel?" she murmured under her breath as she stopped at the foot of a tree.

She suddenly felt him standing entirely too close behind her and could make out the stubble on his chin out the corner of her eye as he leaned his head over her shoulder. He wasn't touching her in any way but his presence, the warmth drifting between their bodies, had her heart skipping around in her chest like an ADD squirrel.

"My halo is crooked," he turned his head slightly, just enough to cause her to tip her head to the side to avoid touching, "my grandmother assures me that I've got a bit of the devil inside me."

She only nodded, mute since any of the words that wanted to stumble out of her mouth would be idiotic and pointless. She pointed to the tree in front of her and took a deep breath, determined to not let him overwhelm her.

"The hunters use this tree for a deer platform. I figure we could sit up there for a while and see what happens." At least her voice didn't sound as wobbly as she felt.

Was she a pre-pubescent chick? What the hell was wrong with her? She shook her head and stepped forward, laying hold of the wooden rung in front of her. She felt more than saw him checking out her ass again as she climbed up before him. Once she was at the platform she quickly scurried to the further end, 52" square didn't offer much, and waited until he was settled in beside her before she went about setting up her gear.

She didn't know how much time passed before he spoke up again but his question nearly made her fall out of the tree in surprise. "So, Evie, you have a boyfriend?" She turned her flabbergasted look on him and he chuckled. "I'll take that as a no then." She nodded and snapped her mouth shut before looking away from his too knowing smile. "You averse to having one or something?"

"No, I'm not averse to anything, I just, well, no one's asked and I've never really found anyone I'd want to pursue." Why in the hell were they talking about this? "Hey, not to be a bitch or anything, but if we don't shut up we're never going to see anything."

He smirked, "Well you mean we won't see any birds. I can see plenty from where I'm sitting."

She looked over at him, confused, and frowned when he grabbed her chin and turned her head, his arm pointing out into the brush. Her gaze followed his arm until she caught sight of what he'd seen. She stiffened slightly and felt Warren shift a little beside her. Barely two yards away she saw Jean Grey and Scott Summers together, pushing and pulling at one another in the obvious throes of passion. She didn't know what to do, should she announce their presence and thus embarrass both parties, or should she keep quiet and hope that they'd pass by. Suddenly Scott grunted and Jean giggled as she leapt away and started closer to the foot of the tree where Warren and Evie were perched.

"Now Scott it was just a joke!" Jean evaded Scott's first grab but accidentally turned into his second and yelped when he picked up her squirming body. "Put me down Scott!"

"One joke deserves another sweetheart." He gave her a feral grin right before he set her down on the ground and pushed her against a thin, poplar tree, directly in their line of sight. He used his body weight to hold her against the tree while he reached up and ripped off the bandana that had been wrapped around his head. Evie could hear Jean growling out taunts but even from where she sat, she could also hear the desire in Jean's voice. She wanted this, even as she fought against Scott, as he tied her hands together around the tree and stepped back. "I'll see you in a few hours." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before he reached down and picked up his pack.

"You better not leave me like this," she growled, struggling against her bonds.

Scott paused, "Oh? I better not?" He dropped the pack and turned towards Jean, his movements slow and calculated as he stepped back towards her. "And what had I better do then?"

There was silence for a moment or two before Scott reached down and wantonly cupped Jean between her legs, eliciting a moan from her. Evie gasped and would've spoken up if Warren hadn't clapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back against him, his legs on either side of her with her back pressed against his chest. She struggled for a moment before she heard him whisper in her ear, "Sshh, it's all right." His fingers traced her jaw line then down her neck to her collar bone before it rested on her shoulder, his other hand tracing the outline of her lips as he pulled it away. She had to dig her nails into the palms of her hands to keep from calling out. She was under a spell; surely she was under a spell. That was the only thing that would explain these happenings. "Just relax." His voice smoothed over her nerves. "Watch."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to figure out the logistics of falling out of the tree and running away unscathed. But then another moan from Jean had her eyes opening. They watched as Scott stepped closer, one of his legs between hers. Jean lowered herself down more firmly against his leg, rubbing against him and moaning.

"You like that huh?" Scott was tracing his fingers along Jean's neck, edging ever closer to her chest but never quite touching it fully. "Do you want more?"

She growled, "You know I do."

Scott bent his head and kissed her neck, and she tipped her head to the side to allow him better access. He lavished hot, lingering kisses all the way down her neck to her shoulder where he gently bit her muscle. His other hand moved down and pulled at the hem of her shirt, slowly working it up her torso. Then he jerked it up and over her breasts but made no attempt to free her in order to be rid of the clothing. Instead he leaned down and pressed his face against her breasts, rubbing his cheek against them each in turn.

Evie knew she was getting aroused by watching Scott and Jean. She knew that Warren was too, his arousal was obvious, pressed so intimately against her rear. She wasn't sure why she didn't fight against herself, or Warren, but when one of his hands moved from her shoulder down to cup her breast, she had to bite her lips to keep from moaning.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." He whispered in her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and tugging lightly.

His hand continued to knead her breast, his thumb passing over her nipple. She could feel it harden even through her bra and the fabric of her shirt. He shifted his hips a bit and she seemed to understand as she pressed back and pushed her hips against his, now more in his lap than on the platform. They still had clear sight of the couple on the forest floor but with this new half lying half propped against the three position they were in, Warren also had access to basically all of Evie's body—and she was shocked that she didn't mind that in the least.

As Warren continued to knead and stroke her breasts they watched Scott below as he leaned forward and pulled Jean's bra down, releasing one breast. He bent down and took the nipple into his mouth; they could clearly hear her sigh his name. He sucked gently, rolling the pert tip between his teeth.

While he did this, his hands moved down to her hips, undoing her pants button and zipper. He began pushing at her pants until they started to moved down her hips. She understood and quickly shimmied around in order to help shed them. He paused long enough to get rid of her shoes and pants before he was back where he'd been before, her breasts either in his mouth or in his hands.

Jean rolled her head side to side against the tree, moans and sighs escaping from her parted lips. She pressed her legs together and began to rock back and forth, obviously seeking release. She pressed herself against him, rubbing up and down like an animal in heat.

"Please." She whimpered, thrusting her hips forward. "Scott."

Evie watched through her own cloud of arousal as Scott pulled back and kneeled down. Jean was panting and Scott hadn't even down anything, much, yet. He kept his eyes on Jean's face as he leaned forward, his tongue darting out and licking just above her curls. Jean jerked against her bonds in frustration. Scott only smirked in response as he leaned forward and proceeded to lick, nip, and kiss all along her hips and upper thighs, but staying away from the very place Jean wanted him.

Warren seemed to know exactly when he should distract her with his own touches. As they watched Scott mercilessly tease Jean, one of Warren's hands slowly traveled down her body to rub her belly. She sucked in a breath and brought her hands down on his thighs, her fingers kneading his muscles in response. He took his time moving further and further down until he finally traced his fingertips across the mound that remained hidden beneath her shorts. Evie's hips rose slightly, subconsciously looking for his hand again. Warren smiled, she felt it from where he had his cheek pressed against hers, as he brought his hand down again, his whole hand pressing down over her labia. She was on fire, the warmth traveling between where his one hand continued to caress her breast and the other cupped her firmly.

Her eyes fluttered and would've closed but Warren nudged her head with his chin. She fought against the clouded vision and watched as Scott finally leaned forward and tasted Jean. She let out a sharp cry, unashamedly widening her legs so Scott could press closer. He lapped at her, his long tracing her warm folds, his lips suckling her clit, Jean's hips bucking against the grip he had on her hips, until Jean's legs began to shake. Suddenly he pulled back and stood up.

"Bastard!" She yelled, and Evie could see her eyes flash, "you better not think you're done."

Scott chuckled as he stepped forward, his leg pressing between hers for as long as it took him to untie her. Before she could wrap her arms around him, however, he turned her around and pressed her chest against the tree again. She growled out a few obscenities but Scott merely laughed as he finished retying her hands.

"I'm very much not done." He kissed the back of her neck and continued down her back until he was again kneeling. Evie watched, spellbound, as Scott proceeded to kiss and lick Jean's ass. She still didn't quite understand certain men's fascination with asses, including this one, but perhaps there was something to be said for having a man…she gasped and bit her lip when she realized that Warren had at some point undone her shorts and was now sliding his fingers over her slick folds. Her eyes closed and she gave herself over to the sensations his fingers were building up inside here.

"Hey," his lips were pressed against her ear, "don't close your eyes."

Evie opened her eyes and sucked in a breath at the sight before her.

"God, the way you feel, the way you're stretching around my fingers," Scott's voice was full of approval. He was now standing behind Jean with two fingers up her ass. Jean was mewling, clutching at the tree, as she pressed more firmly into Scott's hand. He pumped his fingers slowly in and out, his other hand kneading her breast or traveling up and down her sides, all the while whispering against her skin words Evie couldn't understand.

Scott suddenly bent down to his pack and began to rummage around in it. "What are you doing?" Jean's voice was breathy, weak.

Evie gasped when she saw Scott pull out what looked to be a sex toy. She heard Warren chuckle and felt the vibrations in his chest. She'd never seen anyone use a sex toy before. She understood the logistics but had never had opportunity to try any for herself. Fascinated, she watched Scott put some sort of lubrication on the object before tossing the tube of lube and the bag the toy had been in back down towards the pack.

"Just relax." He pressed the tip against Jean's anus and Evie heard Jean gasp.

"Oh Scott," she said, dropping her head low. "I don't know if we should do this. Scott...it's perverted."

"We all have our little perversions, Jean." He pressed in a little more. "Take it all." He made no allowances and even as the plug increased in diameter he kept on inserting it, higher and higher, until she was stretched fully open. She bucked against it and at the same time pulled it in, hardly knowing what to do with herself.

Scott increased his grip on her hip, "Easy, baby, you've done the hard part, now take it easy."

Warren bent his head and kissed her neck, and she tipped her head to the side to allow him better access. He shifted his legs slightly, pulling her closer. His fingers continued to stroke fire alive in her belly and when she thought it couldn't get much better, he pressed a single finger inside her. She moaned then held her breath in surprise at her own voice. Warren chuckled, obviously not worried that Scott and woman would hear them now. Evie leaned her head back against his shoulder and tried to keep her senses about her as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, hooking it slightly to rub against her inner walls in a way that she'd never known would drive her wild. Down below, Scott continued to pump the toy in and out of Jean, Jean crying and moaning with pleasure, and Warren inserted another finger and Evie found it hard to breathe.

"Sshh," he pulled her earlobe between his teeth, "relax." He leaned further down and kissed the racing pulse in her neck. "Watch, Evie, watch."

In the time her eyes had drifted shut Scott had discarded the toy and untied Jean. She whirled around and sealed her lips against his with a ferocity Evie had never experienced personally. Scott lifted her and pinned her to the tree with his body, wrapping her legs around him. They shared a moment of silence before she impaled herself on him and they both moaned at the intensity. She angled her hips for a better position, placing her hands on his shoulders for leverage. They watched as Jean raised and lowered herself on him. She moved slowly, purposefully, drawing out every moment of every thrust.

Warren continued to pump his fingers in and out, in perfect time with Jean and man, while with his other hand he reached under Evie's shirt and cupped her breast. He pushed aside her bra and plucked at her nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from Evie. Her body was awash with liquid heat, her mind overloaded with visual as well as physical stimulation. She didn't know how much more she could stand.

With a growl Scott surged forward and captured Jean's lips. He pulled away from the tree and they tumbled to the soft earth below. He withdrew from her long enough to turn her over and haul her back up onto her knees in front of him. With no warning, he rammed himself back inside her, both of them crying out. He increased the pace, the sound of their skin slapping against each other resounding off the trees around them. Their pants mingling, their moans growing louder and longer, they were separated from reality as they rutted there on the forest floor.

Evie felt the burning pool together and start to climb up her torso. She knew this climb. It would reach her throat and make it hard to breathe, it would clench around her heart and make it nearly erupt, it would settle low in her stomach and make her hips buck, it would tingle up her scalp and make her eyes cloud. She wanted this, oh how she wanted this. Warren must've felt her proximity to climax as he withdrew his fingers suddenly. Before she could protest, he pinched two fingers over her clit. She opened her mouth to howl out her climax but he used his free hand to turn her head and swallow up her scream with his lips. It seemed that Scott and Jean had found their orgasms as well, from the sounds of grunting and moaning and sighing that registered in Evie's now hazy mind.

Warren used his hand on the back of her neck to tip her head back and to the side so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue tracing her bottom lip. Evie immediately parted her lips, wanting Warren's tongue inside her again. Warren, bless him, did as she wanted, and he slid his tongue inside her warm mouth, tasting her. She made a purring moan in the back of her throat. His moved his hand up her hips and took to tracing little circles all over her belly, dipping low then coming back up again. He pressed himself for firmly against her back.

"Warren-" Evie broke the kiss, her breath coming in near pants.

Warren paused, "What is it Evie?"

Evie nibbled her lower lip in thought then shifted, carefully and quietly sitting up and turning around until she could straddle him. As she lowered herself into his lap, they both sighed and her head fell forward onto his shoulder.

"That's what I wanted." She smiled softly and Warren chuckled.

He tugged at her shirt and she sat up enough to let him pull it over her head, her bra quickly following suit. Once bared to him, Warren slowly started to knead her breasts, his fingers circling around her nipples. Evie felt her back arch some more, her body instinctively craving more.

"You are so soft," Warren whispered and she smiled down at him, surprised by his tenderness as much as she was surprised by her desire for it. They'd just witnessed two complete strangers fuck each other's brains out and yet here she was, wanting tenderness. Strange…

Evie felt herself blush as he continued to look at her. His fingers traced up and down her sides. "Perfect." Warren whispered as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to each breast, making Evie's breath hitch in her throat.

She swallowed and smiled, "Why thank you." Her voice faltered and died when he bent again and took one nipple deep into his mouth.

All previous thoughts, including the curiosity over whether or not Scott and woman had left yet, left her mind as her eyes rolled and her back arched, her hands immediately coming to cradle his head against her chest. His tongue flicked across her nipple while his lips continued to suckle gently. She felt him lightly nip his teeth against her, her hips immediately bucking in response. Her breathing was erratic, as was her heartbeat. She sighed and let her eyes close as he brought his hand up to gently knead her other breast, his fingers rubbing across her nipple in swift circles that had her nearly in a frenzy.

"Warren..." her voice was a plea, but she didn't know what for.

Her body was near shaking now, her fingers tugging at his hair as he switched to the other breast with his mouth, his hands switching out as well. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were closed but he looked quite content and actually pleased to be doing what he was doing. She couldn't begin to imagine what she must look like, should someone be spying on them the way they'd spied Scott and Jean earlier. She found that she didn't much care; the sensations were such that everything else was too much of a bother to think about.

A noise from below had them both pausing. They heard Scott and Jean chuckle, their words muffled, then the tell tale sounds of leaves crunching. Warren leaned over just enough to look over the edge of the platform. After a moment or two, he looked back over to Evie, who still sat straddling his lap, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" she didn't understand the look on his face.

When he suddenly reached down and his fingers pressed against her clit, Evie gasped, her hands reached for his shoulders with her eyes wide and her mouth parted. Warren leaned back over and kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth in rhythm to the thrusting of his fingers as they rubbed against her folds.

"Do you want me inside you?" Warren pressed his fingers more firmly against Evie, eliciting a moan, "Here, do you want me inside you here?"

When Warren pressed against her again Evie mewled and cried, "Yes!"

Warren smiled and pulled away. Evie immediately felt alone and her eyes opened. She watched as he kicked off his shoes and quickly shed his trousers and briefs. She knew this was crazy; she was about to have sex with a guy she barely knew almost twenty feet up in a tree, where was the logic in any of that? At the sight of Warren's naked body and his beautiful white wings tucked behind him, she shivered. She wanted to reach out and touch him but he only pushed her hands away as he reached down and began to slide her shorts from her body. When they were both naked, Warren laid on the platform beside her, his hand tracing her skin from her hips up to her neck.

"You're sure?" He was being "noble" by asking her again, now that they were both naked and had had time to take a breather. He was watching his own fingers as they continued their tour of her body but as she took a deep breath his eyes finally met hers and she paused. She saw herself in his heated gaze. The need. The want. The confusion. The curiosity. All of it was there staring back at her.

His eyes darted down to her lips and she realized with a jolt in her stomach that he was going to kiss her again. He moved slowly this time, giving her ample amount of time to pull away or turn aside, but she waited for the moment, curiosity and desire a dangerous mixture in her brain.

She shocked herself when his lips finally met hers. While his kiss started out sweet and soft, something clicked in her brain again and when it did, Evie wrapped her arms around Warren's neck and pulled him more fully against her, hooking a leg around his waist.

"Very." She whispered against his lips.

He pulled back enough to look down at her, "What?"

"I'm very sure."

Warren grinned and Evie smiled in return. She didn't know what in the hell was going on but she was going to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

As he lowered himself to kiss her again, his naked flesh pressed against her, the world blanked out then and all Evie was aware of was Warren. His strong arms enclosing around her, crushing her against his firm body; his hand possessively stroking her back and tangling up in her hair as he began to roll them over until she was half lying on top of him; his lips blazing a line down her neck to her pulse. Evie sighed and pulled his head closer when he licked the skin above her heartbeat, slowly rubbing his teeth against her skin. This felt so very right that Evie completely forgot the fact that she didn't really know Warren nor did her know her.

Fueled with a sudden desperation at this thought, Evie buried her hands in his hair and pulled his head back in order to kiss him. She drove her tongue deep into his mouth, mentally smiling when his tongue just as possessively tangled up with hers. Evie moved her legs until she was straddling his waist and gasped when she felt the bulge of his cock pressing against her. She had never felt anything like this before, never experienced such passion, and she reveled in the cascading emotions in her mind.

She felt his hands move to her hips, cupping her rear and giving it an appreciative squeeze. She smiled at him as she sat up, her nails lightly scratching down his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, his lips parted as soft breaths panted out. Feeling bold at the sight of his obvious appreciation, she pressed herself more firmly against his cock. His eyes opened and he smirked at her, both hands cupping her rear and holding her against him.

Evie didn't know how long she could last. He had built up so much desire and want within her that she felt that she was about to go up in flames. How they were not physically on fire she didn't know. Personally, she felt like she was about to burn alive and float away on a cloud of ecstasy. Well, at least she would if Warren had anything to do with it.

She trailed her hands down his chest then back up again, memorizing the feel of his skin, the warmth and texture of it, every bump and scar, every hair and dip and curve. She wanted to remember this forever as the craziest and sexiest moment of her teenaged life. Her fingers lightly brushed over his nipples and his breath hitched. She smiled and did it again, this time applying more pressure. When he smacked her rear lightly in response she did it again and again, each time applying more intensity and allowing her fingers to circle around and pluck at his nipples until they were so sensitive it must've bordered on pain.

One of Warren's hands reached between them and stroked over her clit. Evie rose up in surprise and elation, her mouth dropping open in pleasure. Warren smiled up at her and did it again. He made her reactions feel so natural. She held nothing back.

"Warren…" Evie's eyes were glazed over as he continued to lightly stroke her, occasionally pressing into her clit, "Plllease…"

Warren licked his lips while he watched her rub against him, she found his attention to detail and his determination to watch everything to be one of the sexiest things anyone had ever done to her.

"Please what?"

Evie suddenly leaned down and latched her mouth on his, her tongue almost violently thrusting into his mouth. One of her hands snaked its way down to grab hold of his cock and his whole body stiffened in response. She sighed at the feel of his cock in her hand and he growled in return. They continued to pleasure each other, her hand stroking up and down the length of his cock, his fingers toying with her clit, until Warren couldn't handle it any more.

"Sorry darling," he growled as he suddenly flipped her onto her back and he settled between her thighs, "I'm taking over now."

Evie eagerly nodded, "I don't mind," she felt the tip of his cock brush at her entrance, "I don't mind at all actually."

Warren grinned a feral grin while he braced himself, his face close to hers. He began to go slowly, teasing her entrance by rubbing himself up and down. She wiggled her hips in response, her fingers coming up to clutch at his back. When he continued his teasing, her hands reached down and dug her nails into his ass.

"Are you going to take all day?" She growled at him, pleasure and amusement mixing her eyes.

Warren's eyes widened then narrowed and with one swift thrust he was buried completely inside her. Her breath was stolen and her entire body stiffened in what was borderline pleasure and pain. The feeling of being filled so completely was new but oh so wonderful. Almost instinctively she tilted her pelvis up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Are you all right?" His voice was husky.

Evie nodded, "I'll be better if you move again."

Warren grinned, "I can handle that."

He immediately pulled out slightly then even more slowly pushed back in. Every time he was buried completely he would circle his hips then start to pull out again. One hand had come around her neck to cup the back of her head while the other was bent by her head, holding up most of his weight. Her hips began to rise up to meet his thrusts, their movements increasing in speed and intensity. Evie was burning; she was soaring. White, hot tingling sensations began to build inside her core. Her nails dug into his skin as her hands roamed up and down his sides. Warren began to slam his hips into hers, the slapping sound of their skin only aiding in the building sensations until it both hurt and pleasured her to even breathe.

"WARREN…." Her hands grasped at his shoulders as the familiar climb began to ever so slowly creep out into the rest of her belly.

Warren leaned down and kissed her, growling against her lips, "Trust me and let go, Evie."

Almost immediately something inside of her burst and she screamed as the climax over powered her body. She was flying and floating and burning and drowning! Hot, cold, soft, hard, it was all coursing through her body in quick jets that left her stunned, stiff, and shocked. When she felt herself coming down from the peak he reached down and pinched her clit and it happened again, a scream tearing from her throat.

She wasn't sure how much time passed but when she came to again Warren was lying by her side, panting, the one hand still behind her head while the other was thrown over his eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall as he regained his breath. A smile crept across her lips. She was just about to reach out and trace her fingers down his chest when she heard the professor's whistle.

Warren's eyes shot open and he turned to look at her equally surprised ones. A moment passed before he started laughing. Shock, frustration, post coital bliss, and then amusement all made their way through her body until she too began laughing. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her for a brief moment, his eyes still crinkled in laughter. When he sat up and began handing her her clothes she noticed his back, beneath his wings.

"Oh Warren I'm sorry!" She traced a finger over one particularly red line. "I didn't realize-" His lips pressing against hers again silenced her.

When he pulled back he winked at her, "I like you marking me." He reached down and traced a finger around her nipple. She looked down and saw a faint red line where he'd apparently sucked on her. "Just like I like marking you."

She smiled back at him and nodded. They hurriedly finished dressing then made their way back down tree. They'd started back towards the meeting point when suddenly she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Um, you may want to fix your hair." He reached up and patted her once neatly braided hair. "I'm fairly certain they'll know that we weren't bird watching if you go in looking like that."

She chuckled and nodded, quickly redoing the braid as best she could with all the tangles it had. He in turn combed his fingers through his hair until it was uniformly messy. Giving each other another glance over just in case, they shared another smile, and kiss, before trudging through the undergrowth back to reality.


End file.
